1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is cosmetic packaging and in particular, cosmetic compacts with a pan for storing and dispensing pressed-powder, cake-type or solid cosmetics. The pan is elastomeric and expands to receive the cake during assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,482 to Wacker discloses a compact case with a body, a frame and a pan shaped base carrying cosmetic that is pressed into the frame. The pan is not elastic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,859 to Murphy et al. discloses a compact with a cover and a casing defining a cavity. The cover is closed and the casing is inverted to fill the cavity through the bottom. There is no elastic pan and the cake is formed in the cavity.